The Greatest Year of Harry's Life
by not your average Irish witch
Summary: No one knows except for J.K. and people she's told. What were the Potters' lives like before Voldemort came down upon them. Read to find out more. Rated T because you can never be too careful.
1. July 30, 1980

**July 30, 1980**

**10:26 PM**

"Um, James?" Lily said.

"Hm?" murmured James, reading the newspaper.

Lily took a deep breath. "I think I'm about to have the baby."

James sat up in the green reclining chair. "You- you're about…?"

"Yes, James! I'M… ABOUT… TO…HAVE… A... BABY! Get with the program!"

But James had already got with the program on the word "baby". He had jumped out of his recliner and started a fire in the fireplace with his wand. He grabbed a wine glass with glittering green powder in it. He knelt down and fire called Sirius, Remus, Peter and a few of Lily's friends to tell them about the baby. Lily and James had planned on James fire calling everyone a few days ago. Once everyone had told James to get Lily to the hospital and told him that they would be there shortly, James pulled his head out of the fire coughing.

"Alrighty, Lily, you first." James said, turning to her and bowing.

Lily grabbed some powder out of the wine glass and threw it into the fire yelling, "St. Mungo's!"

She stepped into the fire as James watched her disappear. He stared at the fire for precisely 1.427 seconds, snapped out of his hypnosis and followed suit.

**10:48 PM**

James stepped out of the fireplace in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. It was almost empty except for a tired looking Welcome Witch and a wizard with his son who was skipping around but obviously not trying to.

James helped Lily over to the desk.

"Um, hello, um..." James stuttered.

"Oh for goodness' sakes! I'm about to have a baby!" Lily cried.

The Welcome Witch looked a little less sleepy now.

"Okay then. If you could follow me down here..."

Just then, the fire glowed green and Sirius Black stepped out of the fire.

"How're you doing buddy, or should I say, soon to be father?" Sirius winked, patting James on the back.

"C'mon Padfoot, we just got here, we gotta go to the ward!" James said.

"Alright I'm comin'."

The fire swelled and glowed green again and out stepped Karla Jacobs, a friend of Lily's.

"Come on people, go into the ward. I'll tell everyone else where to go." were the first words out of Karla's mouth.

Lily nodded her head and James grabbed her arm to lead her into the ward.

**11:03 PM**

A few minutes later, everyone was there. Lily had gotten dressed into the hospital gown that the nurse gave her and James was pacing around the room nervously as Sirius was saying some not so relaxing things to him.

"Well, he could be a gigantic baby with a huge head like yours, that could be why he's taking so long." Sirius pointed out, matter-of-factly.

"Oh shut up, Sirius. That was your least helpful comment all night." said Marissa Elder, another one of Lily's friends from Hogwarts.

Lily hadn't said anything for the past half hour. She was nervous and feared that Sirius might be right. The baby was already nine days late, and they didn't even have a name for him yet! Hopefully the baby would come soon...

**11:57 PM**

Lily started breathing heavier than before. Everyone turned to look at her.

Sirius turned to Remus, who had be teling him off for his unhelpful comments, and whispered, "Well, we're about to find out."

Remus gave him a dirty look before turning back to Lily.

"Come on, you can do it, Lily, push him right out," said the healer encouragingly.

And he started to come out...

_Oh yeah, my first chap, of my first fanfic, oh yeah... I am so excited! I can't wait to finish this. Every chap is going to equal one day so there is probably going to be a lot of chaps in each story, each of which will be a year. These chaps might be a little short, I can do a lot each day that way._

_10/01/11 -Nicole_


	2. July 31, 1980

**July 31, 1980**

**12:00 AM**

Three minutes later, Lily was holding her brand-new, black-haired, baby boy. She was so relieved that he didn't have an extra eye in the middle of his forehead or any of the other things Sirius had mentioned. He was a perfectly normal newborn.

"So, what are you g-going to name him?" stuttered Peter.

James looked alarmed.

"You didn't think of a name for him yet?" he said incredulously to his wife who looked disapprovingly up at him.

"You can help too, you know. You're the father, if you were so clueless to not notice that." Lily added, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh."

"No, you sheesh, woman," James muttered under his breath. "So, what are _we_ going to name him?"

"Well, we could call him Xavier, or, um, er..." Lily's voice trailed away. "Oh, you think of something."

"I dunno, Kyle, maybe, Joe, Christopher? Hey, I thought of more names than you!" James pointed out triumphantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "But, I didn't like those names, so, we could call him, ahhh, Nicholas or Harry or Mitch- Harry! That's the perfect name for him, don't you think?"

"Yes, Harry, that's it!" James exclaimed. "But doesn't he need another one, like a middle name?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking that he could be named after, you know, you." Lily said tentatively, for she knew that James would probably explode with happiness.

"Named after me? Harry James Potter? OK! He's going to be named after me, uh huh, oh yeah, my son's gonna be nam-?"

Remus had clamped his hand over James's mouth.

"Shut _up_," Remus whispered dangerously in the latter's ear. "You'll wake the baby _and_ your wife. If he's anything like you, he'll be screaming his head off."

James settled down at the thought of a screaming baby. He sat down in a chair next to Lily's bed and fell asleep holding Lily's hand. Everyone else also started to doze off. It may have only lasted about twenty minutes, but for those in the ward, it felt like the whole night.


End file.
